Diego Ino
Diego Ino 'is a character in '''Indigo Atlanic '''capaign. Diego is the only son to the Marquess Frederic Ino, a distinguished noble who lives in Goldwater. Charismatic, determined and showy; Diego acts as the self-proclaimed leader of the Indigo Atlantic free company. Biography Diego is the third of four children in his family, and he and his younger sister are the only two that were actually born in Goldwater although House Ino is indeed a vassal House to House Goldwater. House Ino supposedly sprouts from Turkitinean royalty in which lost all of it's records pointing to such a claim after relocating to Greystone. Without giving a public reason, Diego's father (Marquess Frederic) moved House Ino yet again to Goldwater. Accusations that some sort of a private deal between House Goldwater and House Ino took place; however no public statement was ever made or discovered. With his father demanding that Diego constantly "Uphold the greatness of his legacy," he found himself being very put off by the "noble lifestyle" presented to him. He didn't spend time with the other young lords and ladies that were the children of Dukes, Viscounts, etc. The lower class children who played "Adventurer!" were much more relatable to the dreamer the Diego was. The only exception is his best friend Joe Rhogan, Diego is convinced he and Joe are not "like" the other nobles. In 1260, Diego was placed into Goldwater University and was expected to became a scholar who concentrated on literature and history. Whilst Diego enjoyed such subjects, he instead took art classes and ended up graduating with a degree in "Color Theory." Diego's dedication to his art theory and structures classes caused him to end up getting his degree in three years but he still took a single class just so he could room with Joe until he was done. In 1263, complications and arguments between Diego and his family caused tension. Moreover; Diego felt that Goldwater didn't offer him what he truly wanted in life and every day was dull and a mere repeat. Diego simply decided to declare the start of his journey to Magnimar to start "His new life." Convincing Joe to leave accounting behind for a life of "Adventure, hopes and new dreams!" the two packed their things, Joe carried them and they left for the City of Monuments. Possessions '--The Indigo Rose: Diego always seems to beable to have a seemingly fresh rose at his dispossal when he is posing or being dramatic. '--Indigo Atlantic signet ring: '''Diego had many rings made in Goldwater from a friend who owed him a favor, as he knew he wanted to create a company before even arriving in Magnimar. --'''Madrigal': Diego's Nimbali styled short sword customized for him. His personal symbol is present on the hilt and it most definetly is designed to match his style. --'épaule bouclier': A shield that cover's his upper arm and utilizes a mechanism to drop it to his hand if he choose's to battle with a shield. --'Cendrillon': Diego's punching dagger, imported from Valthan. It operates off the same mechanism as his shield, thus Diego can release his dagger as opposingly if he chooses to. Relationships Current Relationship Status: Single Notable Family Members: Marquess Frederic Ino (Father), Marchioness Eloïse Ino(Mother),Tessa Ino (Older Sister), Émilie Ino (Older Sister), Adora Ino (Younger Sister) 'Joe' Diego may jokingly call Joe his sidekick but knows deep down that he is a very valuable friend. Joe is easily one of Diego's best friends and Diego doesn't need to think twice before risking everything for him. Although he thinks he takes the wrong aspects of life seriously and should practice being a more adventurous spirit, he also understands where Joe is coming from-- sometimes. Diego is very proud that his accountant-friend tried to fend off a possessed Tormund, even if the large barbarian made quick work of him. 'Ren' Two speculations can be made as to why Diego recruited Ren to join the company. 1) Ren looked like a soul that would fit in and could form a friendship with Diego or 2) Diego knew he needed a certain amount of people to start a free company. Regardless of the actual reason, Diego technically asked Ren to join the Indigo Atlantic before Joe (who he just assumed would.) Diego seemingly takes advantage of Ren's tendency to space-out and simply go-with-whatever attitude, but he truly does consider him a friend and enjoys his company. He also really wants him to make him a throne-like chair. 'Miranda' Miranda is Diego's type of friend-- a commoner. Although he has expensive taste he prefers to mingle with those his family would call "peasants" or "poor people" in which Diego considers "people." Perhaps Diego's hiring of Miranda is simply something he views as a milestone in his story, to show who he really is. He also felt that he is giving her a great opportunity. Since joining Diego has notably spent the most time with her and oddly always ask for her opinions in regards to important decisions before anyone elses. Since the incident with the possesive hag, Diego fears for her safety and is nervous to let her go on a mission again. 'Tormund' Diego's desire to pick a fifth member (an a large strong one, if that) resulted in Ren, Joe, Miranda and himself interviewing many potential candidates. Diego had a feeling Tormund was the perfect fit, even if he originally wanted a strong dwarf to be the damage dealer of the group. Tormund and Diego became fast friends when they drank together and watched baroque theatre, although Diego was always cautious when Tormund took things too far. Diego can't forgive himself for throwing his large friend into the fire to kill the hag (and Tormund with it.) even though he knew it had to be done. He still has the mighty warriors axe in hopes of using it as a focus to revive his Mammoth of a friend someday. 'Casper' Invited to join the guild faster than any of the other members, Diego wanted the pretty boy paladin to fight by his side. Diego truly doesn't know why he extended the invitation to join the un-built halls of his company to the stranger, but feels like his gut won't betray him. Casper joined after the promise of getting the attention of many beautiful woman, resulting in Diego doing whatever he can to "wing man" for his religious companion.